Polyvalence
by roar-ya
Summary: Usopp n'avait qu'un seul désir : devenir un brave guerrier des mers. Devenir quelqu'un que l'on puisse admirer, aduler, imiter. Ses compagnons l'étaient déjà. À son plus grand désespoir.


**Disclaimer** : One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

 **Note** : Ce texte a été écrit pour le défi du _Chat à Neuf Queues_ du forum de **Tous Les Périls**. Il s'agit tout simplement de placer neuf mots imposés sur une liste de dix. Le fouet que j'ai utilisé est le suivant, donné par La Poupee Vaudou : blessure - gris - feu - rouage - salade - couteau - dangereux - magique - paysage – manteau.

Bonne lecture. (Et préparez les mouchoirs. J'en ai déjà eu besoin rien qu'en l'écrivant, alors...)

* * *

 **POLYVALENCE**

* * *

Usopp n'avait qu'un seul désir : devenir un brave guerrier des mers. Devenir quelqu'un que l'on puisse admirer, aduler, imiter. Ses compagnons l'étaient déjà. Luffy, connu et reconnu comme l'un des pirates les plus dangereux de cette génération, au même type que Zoro – l'indéniable second du groupe. Sanji maîtrisait des techniques réservées au CP9 et avait des jambes en acier trempé. Nami, c'était la chatte voleuse qui avait fait trembler East Blue la femme qui deviendrait la meilleure navigatrice au monde. La femme qui cartographiera tous les océans et finira dans les livres d'histoire. Chopper, c'était le médecin de génie, qui les rafistolait toujours avec brio. Pour sûr qu'il deviendra une légende de la médecine.

Robin… elle allait déterrer le Siècle Oublié et en découvrir tous les **rouages** secrets. Déjà effrayante aux yeux de la Marine pour être la dernière descendante des archéologues d'Ohara et sa capacité à lire les ponéglyphes, elle n'avait plus rien à prouver. Et lorsque Luffy entrera enfin dans la légende en tant que Roi des Pirates, Franky pourra se targuer d'avoir bâti son navire et d'être son charpentier. Brook… eh bien, le Soul King n'avait déjà plus rien à prouver à personne. Dieu de la musique, maestro du piano et de la guitare, aucun instrument ne résistait à ses doigts squelettiques.

Usopp n'avait pas tous leurs talents cachés. Usopp n'avait pas leur force de caractère, leurs capacités hors normes ou leur courage indestructible. Usopp n'était qu'un homme, un garçon qui naquit et grandit sur une île minuscule et tranquille. Il savait mentir et il savait _faire croire_ à ses mensonges. Mais était-ce vraiment digne d'un valeureux guerrier des mers ?

Accoudé au bastingage, il soupira en dardant un œil vague sur le **manteau** brumeux recouvrant l'océan. Pour une poignée d'heures heureuses, les eaux du Nouveau Monde étaient calmes. Une chance inespérée maintenant qu'ils entraient dans le territoire des Empereurs.

Usopp ne regrettait rien mais parfois… Il se disait qu'il ne méritait pas sa place dans l'équipage de Luffy. Qu'un homme entouré de monstres se ferait dévorer tôt ou tard. Qu'un jour où l'autre, la renommée excessive du trio qui les poussait en avant avalerait les autres.

Usopp serra un peu plus son manteau **gris** autour de ses épaules. L'atmosphère se rafraîchissait à vue d'œil. Un nuage de vapeur glacée s'échappait de sa bouche à chaque expiration. Il claquait des dents mais l'envie de se glisser dans son hamac ne se pointait pas. Il préférait rester sur le bastingage, les pieds vissés dans l'herbe qui se couvrait peu à peu de givre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore dehors, Usopp ?

Un sursaut secoua Usopp. Il bascula dans le vide, un cri effrayé coincé au fond de sa gorge… mais il ne sombra pas dans les eaux traîtresses du Nouveau Monde. La main halée de Zoro le ramena sur le pont d'un geste sûr, maîtrisé, implacable. _Puissant_. C'était le mot. Zoro rayonnait la puissance et la certitude. Il n'hésitait jamais.

Il ne tremblait jamais.

\- Fais gaffe, mon pote. J'suis pas sûr qu'une baignade à cette température soit une bonne idée.

Usopp grommela dans sa barbe. Il tournait presque obstinément le dos à son compagnon. Il se souvenait encore de leurs premières aventures. Zoro et Usopp, ça avait été les premiers à rejoindre officiellement l'équipage de Luffy.

C'était les vétérans, les pionniers. Mais petit à petit, l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille prit de l'ampleur et de trois membres, ils passèrent à neuf. Usopp n'en devint que plus négligeable avec ses mensonges plus gros que les monstres marins.

Et Usopp, c'était le seul qui les avait quitté. Une poignée de jours, à peine, mais il les avait quand même abandonné dans le **feu** de la tourmente. Sogeking, le Roi des Snipers, avait pris sa place. Usopp s'était dissimulé derrière une fausse identité, un énième mensonge qu'il n'avait jamais osé avouer.

Cela dit, quelque chose lui disait que Zoro _savait_. Qu'il avait deviné tant il le titillait en le questionnant sur son ami au tir si précis.

\- T'as perdu ta langue, Usopp ? J't'ai connu plus bavard que ça.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, Zoro.

Usopp s'engageait sur un terrain glissant mais surtout **dangereux**. L'oeil unique du bretteur se posa sur son vieil ami. L'aura que Zoro dégageait rappelait celle d'un démon. Un démon qui n'hésitait pas à vouloir trancher ses propres pieds pour se libérer de ses ennemis. Zoro avait une force de caractère qui faisait défaut au menteur invétéré.

Cependant, le bretteur ne l'attaqua pas. Au contraire. Son bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules et un sourire étincelant illumina son visage enlaidi par sa cicatrice.

\- Mon pote, bois un coup et vide ton sac.

Zoro lui fourra sa bouteille de saké entre les mains et l'exhorta à en boire une gorgée. Usopp déglutit, effrayé par la détermination dont le bretteur faisait preuve.

S'il ne buvait pas de lui-même, pour sûr que Zoro l'y obligerait.

L'alcool se déversa dans sa trachée, traînée brûlante au goût âpre. Usopp serra les lèvres pour ne pas tousser ni se ridiculiser. Comment Zoro parvenait-il à ne boire que _ça_ à longueur de journée ? Ça lui secouait les tripes et se déversait dans ses veines à une telle vitesse que le sniper vacillait déjà. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bastingage et il rendit la bouteille au bretteur dès que celui-ci opina solennellement du chef. Il y avait néanmoins du bon : Usopp n'était plus gelé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, mon pote ? T'as plus de nouvelles de Sogeking ?

\- Sogeking se porte à merveille, mentit Usopp. Il s'est lui-même rendu au Nouveau Monde et pourfend des pirates aux idées noires par centaines. C'est grâce à lui que notre voyage est si calme ! Il nous taille une route à travers l'océan, une route où personne ne peut s'attaquer à nous puisqu'ils sont tous déjà morts !

\- Oh, alors c'est pour ça que même la météo ne s'emballe pas…

\- Exactement ! Sogeking tire des billes dans les nuages pour qu'elles absorbent l'électricité qui s'en échappe ! On évite les orages et la pluie grâce à lui !

\- Sogeking n'a rien pour réchauffer la température ?, grogna Zoro.

Le bretteur se prenait au jeu des mensonges, claquant des dents et se frottant les mains pour réchauffer ses articulations sensibles.

Ses mains, c'était toute sa vie. Sans elles, adieu Zoro aux trois sabres et bonjour l'idiot au sabre unique coincé entre ses dents. Rien de bien farouche et rien de bien inquiétant pour les démons qui les attendent.

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Usopp. _Pas encore assez large_ , songea Zoro, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je lui poserai la question la prochaine fois que l'on se croisera.

\- Bientôt, j'espère.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Usopp sous le sourire mutin du bretteur. Il n'avait rien pour s'occuper l'esprit ou les mains alors il pianotait sur le bastingage les quelques notes qu'il connaissait. Rien de folichon, rien d'exceptionnel comme Brook mais c'était déjà des brides de connaissances musicales que les autres ne possédaient pas.

Un coup de coude de Zoro entre les côtes le sortit de sa léthargie.

\- Alors mon pote, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

S'il tendait l'oreille, Usopp percevait les babillages de son capitaine, le rire amusé de Robin et les réprimandes de Nami. Les fourneaux crépitaient en arrière-plan Sanji préparait sagement le dîner sans se soucier des gueulards – pour une fois.

Usopp remonta le col de son manteau jusqu'à son nez, incapable de croiser le regard de son compagnon d'armes. Ses pensées les avaient séparé par un coup de **couteau** implacable. Le premier, un démon. Le second, un homme.

\- Je n'ai pas ma place dans l'équipage. Depuis… depuis Sabaody… Depuis le début…

\- Arrête tes **salades** , Usopp ! Je ne t'aurai jamais cru capable de mentir sur un truc pareil, cracha Zoro.

\- Tu ne comprends pas… Vous êtes parfaitement capables de vous en sortir sans mo-

\- Ferme-la et écoute-moi attentivement, bougre d'imbécile, le coupa Zoro sans ciller.

Ses doigts halés et calleux se refermèrent sur le col du manteau d'Usopp. Le nez du menteur se plaqua brusquement contre le sien et ils se dévisagèrent.

Longtemps.

Dans le blanc de l'œil.

Le monde tourbillonnait autour de lui et bientôt, le **paysage** glacé et humide de l'océan se changea en volcan incandescent. Petit à petit, les sons parasites s'évanouirent. L'eau ne crépitait plus sur le plancher tectonique, le vent ne sifflait plus dans ses oreilles, les voix de leurs compagnons ne le dérangeaient plus.

Il n'y avait plus que Zoro et cet œil d'acier étincelant. Il n'y avait plus que ses boucles d'oreilles qui tintaient les unes contre les autres dans le lointain et les effluves alcoolisées de son haleine qui emplissaient ses narines.

Usopp plissa du nez et tenta de se reculer. La poigne d'acier de Zoro le maintenait en place. Le menteur invétéré déglutit, sincèrement effrayé.

\- Toi et moi, on est les premiers a avoir cru en cet idiot de Luffy. Toi et moi, on est les plus anciens membres de l'équipage. Tu piges ? Si je venais à disparaître, c'est _toi_ qui me remplacera. Si n'importe lequel venait à disparaître, c'est _toi_ qui le remplacera. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Usopp n'arrivait même pas à hocher négativement la tête.

Cloué au sol, aussi immobile que s'il avait été enduit de cire, il se tint coi. Sa bouche était sèche et l'alcool brûlait encore ses veines. Il n'avait qu'une envie : fuir. Fuir loin de ce monstre. L'éthanol le rendait nauséeux et il avait la désagréable impression que Zoro se dédoublait. Se triplait. Un monstre. Un monstre qui lui disait à sa manière à quel point il comptait à ses yeux. À quel point il plaçait haut l'amitié.

Avant son honneur.

Avant sa vie.

Il s'était endurci pour eux. Et Usopp n'avait aucun doute que la **blessure** qui l'avait éborgné, cette plaie boursouflée qui le faisait encore souffrir sous la pluie avait été endurée sans un cri pour _eux_.

\- Parce que t'es polyvalent, Usopp. T'es capable d'abattre quelqu'un à un nœud. T'es capable d'inspirer la crainte dans le cœur de tes adversaires d'une seule phrase. T'es capable de naviguer. T'es capable de cuisiner. T'es capable de nous rafistoler _nous_. T'as été capable de rafistoler Merry, t'es capable de bricoler Sunny. T'es capable de glaner des informations sur nos ennemis. T'es capable de chanter et de jouer de la flûte.

Zoro baissa d'un ton.

\- Et t'es même capable de nous diriger si le pire était à venir, acheva-t-il dans un murmure.

Usopp n'arrivait plus à respirer, n'arrivait plus à parler. Les mots se bousculaient sur ses cordes vocales sans que celles-ci ne vibrent pour autant. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Usopp savait faire plein de choses de ses dix doigts mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'il les fera _bien_. Mais ça suffisait à Zoro alors ça lui suffirait à lui aussi.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour des épaules du bretteur et son visage disparut dans les plis de son kimono vert. La bouteille de saké roula dans l'herbe tapissant le pont. La terre se gorgea du liquide brûlant sans émettre le moindre son.

Le vent s'apaisa et se mua en brise légère.

L'atmosphère se réchauffa, les nuages disparurent à l'horizon. Un soleil flamboyant apparut.

Usopp ne se demandait pas s'il méritait que le futur meilleur épéiste du monde le tienne en si haute estime. Il n'avait pas besoin de le faire.

Il n'avait pas besoin de le remercier non plus.

Zoro et Usopp se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, le rouge aux joues. Gênés d'avoir été si proches l'espace d'un instant mais soulagés que personne ne les aient remarqué.

Un sourire éclatant et vibrant de vie s'étala sur le visage du sniper. Il grimpait jusqu'à ses oreilles et rayonnait plus que le soleil lui-même.

Zoro leva son œil unique vers le ciel bleuté. Il s'accouda au bastingage, l'écho du sourire d'Usopp fiché sur les lèvres.

\- C'est Sogeking, hein ?

\- Évidemment.

\- Il ne nous a jamais quitté.

Ce n'était pas une question.

Usopp opina simplement du chef, l'œil pétillant de complicité.

Ils quittèrent ensemble le pont, la main d'Usopp vissée autour de la manche du bretteur pour qu'il ne se perde pas en route. Il n'aurait pas pu, de toute façon – le fumet délicat se dégageant de la cuisine rameutait même les monstres marins aux abords du navire.

Les amis servaient aussi à palier à vos pires défauts.

 _Les amis sont polyvalents_.


End file.
